A Happy 4th of July with the Turtles
by princesspeach102
Summary: A fun Fourth of July fan fiction based on the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I don't own TMNT. I just enjoyed writing fan fiction based on this series.


A Happy 4th of July with the Turtles

Summer time meant it was time for some fun. April O' Neil was super excited to be celebrating her first Independences Day with her turtle family including the love of her life Donatello who she couldn't wait to marry in September. The best part about this Fourth of July was it was going to be Donnie and April's daughter Magdalene first Independences Day. Once again since this was another first time celebrating a holiday together as a family Donnie suggested something fun to do, "For this upcoming Independences Day as a fun family activity I was thinking we all go see the fireworks. I know where we can have a great view that nobody knows about and it'll be just the family all together." "That sounds wonderful. Can my dad and Aunt Carol come too?" April asked. "Of course April your dad and aunt are part of our family too" Donnie stated which made April happy to hear as she kissed Donnie which as always he kissed her back. She called her dad and aunt right away to let them know about the plans for this upcoming holiday weekend and they were both in. For the next few days everyone prepared for their fun 4th of July outing. "April I know it's been a while but I never forgot my promise to teach you how to make pizza sandwiches so do you still want me to teach you?" Mikey asked his future sister in law. "You better believe I do!" April said excitedly. Mikey took April with him to the kitchen to begin teaching her how pizza sandwiches are made.

Finally it was the Fourth of July. Everyone was very excited to see the fireworks and was very curious to know where Donnie was going to take them to have an awesome view with nobody else around. "Is everyone ready?" Donnie asked his family. "We are ready to go Donatello" Splinter answered. "I'm looking forward to spending this holiday with all of you my sons, granddaughter and April who I love as a daughter." "Aw I love you too Sensei" April exclaimed as she hugged her future father in law which he hugged her back. "Before we leave don't you think we should take the hollo watches just in case?" Leo asked. "Not a bad idea big bro" Donnie answered in agreement. So Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Master Splinter got their hollo watches out and put them on. However they were only going to turn them on when needed. "April and I got all the food ready for us to enjoy during this Fourth of July" Mikey said with much enthusiasm. Everyone got into the shellraiser and with Donnie behind the wheel they started their little trip. The first stop they made was Carol O' Neil's house to pick up April's Aunt Carol. "It's good to see all of you" Carol said as she said her hello's to everyone. "It's good to see you too Ms. O' Neil. I'm glad that you were able to join us on this wonderful day" Splinter told Carol. "Also thank you for all the tea bags you gave me. I'm almost finished with them because I made myself tea almost every day." Then Carol exclaimed, "I'm glad you enjoyed them and here are some more. I figured you would have had run out" as she handed Master Splinter more which he thanked her for.

The next stop Donnie and his family made was April's dad's house. Kirby was already waiting outside for them dressed in all red white and blue. "Dad what the heck are you wearing?" April asked while giggling. "What?! It's Independences Day and I choose to express my Independences by wearing the colors of the American flag" Kirby proudly stated. "I like it Mr. O' Neil. We needed a human American Flag" Raph sarcastically said which made everyone laugh even Kirby. "I also brought glow sticks for tonight when it gets dark outside" said Kirby as he got in and off Donnie went to the spot to see the fireworks. Maggie smiled when she saw her grandpa Kirby and he kissed her little cheek and said hello to his precious granddaughter. There was a bit of traffic on the way but not that much. "Are we there yet?" Mikey annoyingly asked. "We'll get there as soon as we get out of this traffic jam!" Donnie answered in frustration. "Michelangelo I know that you're bore due to our current predicament but you must be patient. We'll get there soon enough" Splinter told his youngest son. "As for you Donatello try to calm down." "Yes father" Donnie replied which made Splinter happy to hear. Eventually Donnie managed to get out of that traffic jam and took a turn to where he wanted to bring his family to. "Where are we going handsome?" April asked in a loving way. "You'll see in a moment my bride to be" Donnie told her as he drove up to the secret location along the East River. "We're here everyone" Donnie said as he parked the Shellraiser. "Donnie this spot is amazing. You can see the whole City from here" Leo said to his brother. "Come on everyone let's PARTY!" Mikey shouted which everyone was up for. Donnie pulled out a portable picnic table that he invented for everyone to sit down at. Mikey laid out the picnic blanket as a table cloth that was designed to look like the American Flag.

Before it was time to eat Mikey said, "We need music!" As Mikey pulled out his boom box and turned on the music. Everyone was talking and enjoying each other's company. April and Donnie remembered to bring some of Maggie's favorite toys to play with that way she wouldn't get bore. April also remembered to bring a camera to take plenty of pictures of Maggie's first Independences Day with her family who loves her very much. Maggie's Uncles, Great Aunt and her two Grandpas also played with the little baby who was happy to be around her family. While Maggie was playing she saw her Jiichan's rat tail and crawled over because she wanted to play with it. Splinter saw where his granddaughter was going and decided to have a little bit of fun with Maggie. He picked up Maggie to place her on his lap. With one arm he held her and with his other arm Splinter picked up his tail and started tickling Maggie on her tummy by using the tip of his tail. His granddaughter squealed and giggled which made Splinter laugh. "Aw Maggie is ticklish on her tummy just like her mommy" Donnie said as he noticed his giggling baby girl. Splinter tickled her toes too which made her giggle even more because she started kicking her little baby legs. "I see my little granddaughter is very sensitive. Reminds me of when I used to play with my sons when they were babies" Splinter said while smiling at Maggie. After Splinter had his fun he handed Maggie over to Donnie because he wanted to meditate for a short bit before eating with his family.

Mikey set up the table with plates and napkins that had firework designs on them that Carol bought for the celebration. When the table was set everyone sat down and they were ready to eat. April took the food out of the bags that the food was brought in and said, "Everyone for today's family outing I attempted to make Mikey's creation pizza sandwiches along with other things such as a fruit salad, regular sandwiches and mini Fourth of July cupcakes. Dig In everyone." The whole family wanted to try the pizza sandwiches that April learned how to make from Mikey and was very delighted on how delicious it tasted. "You really made this yourself April?" Raph asked her which she proudly answered "Yes I did and I'm glad that everyone likes it." "I know I do" Exclaimed Carol. "I want to learn how to make pizza sandwiches too." Since it was a hot Fourth of July Donnie remembered to pack plenty of water for everyone to drink. Since Maggie was still too young to eat pizza she was given baby food instead. "I can't wait until Maggie is old enough to have her first slice of pizza" said Mikey which his brothers agreed with him. After everyone was done eating they all pitched in to clean up the mess they made and Donnie put away the portable picnic table that way there would be more room for the family to sit or stand.

When it started getting dark Kirby took out the glow sticks he brought for everyone and said, "I have more than enough for everyone because I bought the jumbo pack which comes with a lot so please help yourselves." "Awesome thanks Mr. O' Neil" Mikey said as he took a few for himself to make a necklace and a bracelet for each of his wrist. "You look like a walking light show little brother" Raph said to Mikey. "Thanks bro" Mikey told him with a smile. Donnie, Raph, Leo, April, Carol and Master Splinter each has glow sticks that were wearing either as bracelets or necklaces. There was even a pink one for Maggie that Kirby saved for his precious granddaughter. "Here you go Maggie. This one is for you" Kirby said as he put the bracelet on her cute tiny wrist. Maggie looked at it with joy in her eyes because she always liked bright colors. Before the fireworks show began Carol and Kirby both remembered something from their childhoods. "Carol do you remember when we were kids that one Fourth of July when our whole family sang America the Beautiful during one of our family BBQ's?" Kirby asked his sister. "I sure do big brother. I was thinking maybe we should sing it again with our new family what do you all think of that?" Carol asked everyone. "Sounds like fun since we are familiar with this and along with other songs sung during holidays involving America" stated Donnie as he went to put the song on the boom box. As soon as the music started everyone sang a part of the song,

Kirby: "O beautiful for spacious skies,

For amber waves of grain,"

Donnie: "For purple mountain majesties

Above the fruited plain!"

Leo: "America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

And crown thy good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea!"

Mikey: "O beautiful for pilgrim feet

Whose stern impassioned stress

A thoroughfare of freedom beat

Across the wilderness!"

Raph: "America! America!

God mend thine every flaw,

Confirm thy soul in self-control,

Thy liberty in law!"

April: "O beautiful for heroes proved

In liberating strife.

Who more than self their country loved

And mercy more than life!"

Carol: "America! America!

May God thy gold refine

Till all success be nobleness

And every gain divine!"

Splinter: "O beautiful for patriot dream

That sees beyond the years

Thine alabaster cities gleam

Undimmed by human tears!"

Kirby: "America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

And crown thy good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea!"

Donnie: "O beautiful for halcyon skies,

For amber waves of grain,"

Leo: "For purple mountain majesties

Above the enameled plain!"

Mikey: "America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

Till souls wax fair as earth and air

And music-hearted sea!"

Raph: "O beautiful for pilgrims feet,

Whose stem impassioned stress

A thoroughfare for freedom beat

Across the wilderness!"

April: "America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

Till paths be wrought through

wilds of thought

By pilgrim foot and knee!"

Carol: "O beautiful for glory-tale

Of liberating strife

When once and twice,"

Splinter: "for man's avail

Men lavished precious life!

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

Till selfish gain no longer stain

The banner of the free!"

The whole family: "O beautiful for patriot dream

That sees beyond the years

Thine alabaster cities gleam

Undimmed by human tears!

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

Till nobler men keep once again

Thy whiter jubilee!"

When the song was over it was almost time for the fireworks to go off. A short few minutes later the first firework went off in the sky and everyone stared in amazement. Soon after that many more beautiful and colorful fireworks went off in many different colors and designs. Maggie was placed on Donnie's shoulders because he was the tallest out of all of his brothers even though Leo and Raph are older than him. While the fireworks were going off Maggie was intrigued by all of the beautiful colors that she saw in the night sky. Some of the fireworks that the whole family saw were shape like stars and hearts. "I think the hearts are for us my handsome turtle. What do you think?" April asked her loving fiancé. "I believe so too my sweet princess" Donnie answered as he gave Maggie to Raph and started kissing his blushing bride in front of everyone which made them go "AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" "They are so in love and I'm looking forward to seeing them pledge their love in front of everyone as husband and wife" Carol said with happy tears in her eyes. As soon as the soon to be married couple were done kissing they continued to watch the fireworks go off which lasted for about a half an hour. For the grand finale of the fireworks show a bunch of fireworks went off at once with so many beautiful colors that everyone thought of it as a rainbow in the night sky. As soon as the show was over everyone got into the shellraiser and Donnie dropped off his future Aunt and father in law back at their homes safe and sound before heading back to the lair.

When Donnie, his brothers, April and Maggie arrived they were all half asleep because of all the fun they had together. "Good Night my sons, daughter and granddaughter" said Splinter as he went to his room for the night to get a good night's sleep. "Good night sensei" everyone said before Splinter entered his room. As for everyone else they were tired too so the turtles and April told each other good before heading to their rooms. Maggie went to sleep right away after Donnie gave his daughter a bottle. April and Donnie tucked their sweet little baby girl in together and kissed her goodnight before they went to bed themselves. Before Donnie and April went to sleep for the night Donnie said to his bride to be, "I found out something about our daughter tonight." With curiosity April asked him, "What did you find out about Maggie?" All of a sudden April started giggling because Donnie was tickling April on her belly since he snuck his hand under her night shirt while under the covers with a smile on his face and he said, "Our baby girl is very ticklish on her belly just like you." "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE QUITTTTTTTTTTTT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" April laughed while trying to push Donnie's hand away. Donnie stopped tickling April and wrapped his big strong arms around the woman that he loves so much. April loved it when Donnie wrapped his loving arms around her especially at night because nothing made April O' Neil happier knowing that the love of her life would be holding her as they slept. Donnie and April would always treasure this Independences Day forever because it was their daughter's first one as they drifted off to sleep dreaming of many other holidays they couldn't wait to celebrate with their precious baby girl for the first time during the first year of her life.

The End

Author's Note: Here is a fun little Fourth of July story with the Ninja Turtles which is another bonus story of what I believe April and her family did before she and Donnie got married. I even included the family singing America the Beautiful together. I don't know why I have the characters in any of my fan fictions sing. Maybe it's because I always wanted to sing karaoke but I'm too nervous to do it. If any of you out there have read my first fan fiction Teenage Mutant Ninja Family then you know this is a little bonus story of what happened before the wedding. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and any of the characters associated with them. I also don't own the song America the Beautiful. That song was written by Katherine Lee Bates and Samuel A. Ward. Stay tune for the next time I write another fan fiction. Happy Fourth of July from Princesspeach102!


End file.
